


Hogwarts' Marauders

by BlueFluffyDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Gen, Good Peter Pettigrew, I Tried, I'm wasting time writing the tags instead of actual chapters, It takes time for James/Lily, Marauders Friendship, Mischief Managed, Pansexual Sirius Black, Protective James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin, as in years, but you know this already, goes through all the years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: This is the story of the Marauders from the moment they met as first-years.I did my research (or at least tried) so about 90%  of the details in the story are canon.(Did you know that the Marauders found out about Remus being a werewolf in their second year? *crying because he had to hide it from his friends for years*)I accept prompts for this fic on my tumblr (blue-fluffy-dragon) which is probably cheating but I'd love to (try to) write your ideas (plus it would remind me to actually write this thing)





	1. The Sorting Hat

They were sitting on the floor, waiting for the professor to come back and take them to where their "exam" will take place.

Between the nervous chatter of the tense eleven years old students, a laugh could be heard.

"My dad told me not to worry about the sorting" a kid with messy black hair and hazel colored eyes told to his new friend he met a few hours ago. "He told me that it doesn't really matter where you're sorted into, but I'll definitely be in Gryffindor! The best house of them all!" he shouted, sending a quick and arrogant amirk to a kid with a greasy black hair and black eyes, who sat next to a red haired girl. The red haired girl scoffed at him and looked away.   
"Ignore him Severus" she said and turned her back to him to face her friend.

James frowned and continued talking to his his new friend, Sirius, who looked at the excited James that now bagan talking about what his parents told him Hogwarts will be like.   
James' excitement was contagious but Sirius' worries were too big for Sirius to be excited about the whatever James was talking about at the moment.

Sirius came from a long line of pure-blooded Slytherins.   
Ever Since he got on the train he was worried about not being sorted into Slytherin, but when he met James that worry changed.

Even as an eleven years old kid he knew that his family's behavior toward muggles is wrong. He couldn't understand the huge difference between them that his parents were talking about.   
We are all humans so why should they be treated like dirty animals? He often thought to himself, keeping those thoughts a secret.

So when he met James, who started almost instantly to ramble about how great and accepting Gryffindor is, his worry changed into a wish. To be in Gryffindor with his new friend. To prove his parents wrong.

Meanwhile, across the room sat another kid, one that was trying to distance himself from the rest. His green eyes focused on the floor.   
He could hear his heart beat so loud that he feared others might hear it too.   
It was both the happiest and scariest day of this kid's life.  
As a werewolf he couldn't believe anyone will accept him to the school.   
But what the young boy feared most was the other students.  
"What if they see my scars? What if they'll ask about them? What if they'll find out? Will I become an outcast again? What if.. What if I hurt someone?"  
These questions spiraled in his head, keeping him awake for the past week.   
"They won't find out" He promised to himself.

"I just won't try and make friends and that way no one will find out" He hugged his knees close to his chest.   
"I never needed friends anyway" he thought, resting his head on his knees.   
Even there, Remus Lupin felt as lonely as ever.   
___  
"Hey! I heard you were talking about the Gryffindor house " said a chubby, excited young boy to James and Sirius.   
"Yes!" said James and started rumbling about how great the Gryffindor house is. Sirius sighed and turned his head, letting his hair fall on his shoulders and looking at the ghosts who now flew into the room and made amazed muggle-borns gasp at their sight. He turned his head once again to James.

"I'm James Potter by the way" James finally introduced himself. "And this is Sirius Black" he gestured with his head to Sirius who was now looking bored. "I-I'm Peter!" the boy squealed. "P-Peter Pettigrew!"

Suddenly, the doors opened and the professor told them to follow her.   
The three got up and went after her.

"wow" they said in unison as they saw the great hall. It was a huge and beautiful place decorated with the flags of each house above their table. There were 4 long tables for each of the houses and one for the teachers. In front of them there was a hat on a chair, facing all 5 tables.

"I shall now read your names in an alphabetic order" The professor said   
after the sorting hat finished its song.

"Every student I name must sit on the chair in front of you and put the Sorting hat on" she said and started reading from a long list she held.

One by one, students started joining their new houses, that cheered with every new student who joined them.

"Black, Sirius" the voice called.   
Sirius walked up to the chair and put the sorting hat on. His heart racing.

"ohh I see there is a new kid from the Black family joining us" the sorting hat said in Sirius's head. "your family indeed come from a long line of Slytherins but that doesn't mean you have to be one" The hat referred directly to his fears without him even saying any word.   
"Even though, you will succeed in Slytherin, just like you'll succeed in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"Yes. Please sort me into Gryffindor" he told the hat.  
"Well then it is decided" the hat paused for a moment before shouting "GRYFFINDOR"   
The red table cheered as Sirius went to take his place at the table. He looked at James who smiled at him. Sirius ignored the somehow loud whispers that came from Slytherin table and continued watching the ceremony.

"Evans, Lily"   
The red haired girl left her friend and walked toward the hat, while her friend was looking at her in admiration.   
"GRYFFINDOR" the Sorting Hat shouted and the boy's smile dropped.   
"Sorry Sev" Lily mouthed at him and took her sit at the Gryffindor table.

Remus still tried to stay somehow apart from the group of the nervous eleven years old, but as it got smaller and smaller he could no longer go unnoticed.   
His heart beating faster and faster and- "hey mate, are you alright?" Remus jumped, startled from the hand that landed on his shoulder. "Ye-yeah" he said to the kid with the messy black hair that looked at him in concern. "look, the sorting isn't that much big of a deal" the kid told him with a reassuring smile.   
Remus tried to smile back. "Yes I know. Thank you" he said and tried to back out.  
"I'm James and you?" the black haired boy said, putting out his hand for a shake. "Remus Lupin" he shook his hand.

"Lupin, Remus" the professor called out.   
"well that's me" he said nervously and walked toward the hat. On his way he looked at the teachers, Dumbledore among them. He could swear he saw Dumbledore leaning forward, curious to what the sorting hat will have to say. Remus looked back and sat on the chair, waiting a second before putting the hat on.   
"what if it doesn't work on werewolves?"

The moment he put the hat on he could hear its voice. As if to reassure him that it is, indeed, works on werewolves. He let out the air he didn't even noticed he held and listen to the sorting hat's suggestions.

"I see a will to prove yourself, but also kindness and intellect" Remus waited patiently to the hat's final decision.   
"what you're doing right now is very brave as well" the hat added.  
"Not everyone will be willing to face a world who might not welcome them with open arms. Therefore I believe you are best suited for GRYFFINDOR"

Remus got of the chair and walked to the table, sitting in front of a boy with black hair that reached his shoulders. He quickly looked down when the boy turned his gaze to him.

"Pettigrew, Peter" the professor said a few moments later.   
"wish me good luck" he said to James with a smile and walked to the chair. The silence that fell on the students started to dissolve after a few minutes when they saw that the hat is yet to yell out the chosen house, and whispers could be heard from the confused students all around the great hall.

"what is going on?"   
"why does it take so long?"   
"Maybe he's a muggle and they made a mistake?"

Five minutes past when suddenly the sorting hat came to a conclusion. "GRYFFINDOR" it shouted and the confused Gryffindors cheered for the new addition to their house.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked as Peter sat next to him.   
Peter shrugged. "It took its time I guess".

"Potter, James"  
Sirius and Peter turned to face him, looking at him as he was walking to the hat with confidence. As expected, the moment it laid on his head the familiar shout could be heard across the hall,   
"GRYFFINDOR" and with that he walked to his sit.

"Do you mind?" he asked Peter and gestured at the sit next to him.   
"What? Ah sure no problem" Peter moved so that James could sit next to Sirius.

"Evans" James let the name roll on his tongue.   
"What?" Sirius asked in confusion.   
"The girl who is friends with the snail that argued with us on the train" James explained while looking at her.

"Snape, Severus"

"Speak of the devil" James pointed on the slouched kid with the greasy black hair. "I don't like him" he scoffed and turned to look at his friends.

"Snivellus" Peter suddenly said.   
Sirius and James looked at him in confusion.   
"Snail and Severus makes Snivellus" Peter cleared.   
James made a faint laugh sound and looked back at Snape.

"SLYTHERIN"

"Snivellus it is"

Silence fell upon the great hall as the Ravenclaw house finished cheering for their new house mate and the last student on the list.

Dumbledore stood up and began his speech.   
"Welcome back old students and hello to the new ones. Now let's begin the feast!" and with those words the tables were filled with all kinds of delicious looking food. And the great hall was filled with the chatter of the hungry students.

James was talking to Sirius when suddenly he looked across the table, seeing Lupin eating with his head down, avoiding people's eyes.

"Oh hi remember me?" James asked the brown haired boy. "Remus, was it?"  
"Yes" he replied.   
"Glad you made it to Gryffindor" James said with a smile.   
"I'm Sirius and this is Peter, by the way" Sirius said with a wink as Peter waved to him.   
"Nice meeting you" Remus said with a shy smile.

"wow where did you get this scar?" Peter asked, his blue eyes shining in the candles' light.   
"oh umm" Remus adjusted his scarf to hide the long scar on his collarbone.   
"A dog bit me when I was little" Remus said nervously.

"Well it's not exactly a lie" he thought to himself.

"Cool" Peter said with a mouth full of meat.   
Remus smiled and continued to eat while James and Sirius began to argue about quidditch and Peter continued to chat with Remus.

"Now that we are all finished" Dumbledore said a couple of hours later as the plates were cleared of food.   
"I would like to tell our new students the rules and remind our old students of them" He said with a smile.   
"First, the entry to the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students."

"I wonder how they found the right name for it" James and Sirius giggled.

"Further more I was asked to remind you that it's forbidden to cast spells in the hallways between classes."

"Then they're probably named the forbidden hallways" James and Sirius laughed once more at their joke until they received a glance from Dumbledore.

"The trials for the quidditch team will be on your second week of school. Those who wish to play in their home team are asked to reach Madam Hooch. And one more thing; this year we planted a tree called the whomping willow. It will not cause you harm as long as you won't be within reach of its branches."

"What does that mean?" James asked Sirius who gave him a look that said he had no idea.

Dumbledore moved his wand and a golden ribbon flew above the tables, making words.   
"Now before we shall go to bed let us sing Hogwarts' anthem!" he said with a smile.   
"Everyone pick their melody and begin!"

James and Sirius, quickly followed by Peter, started yelling the words that appeared infront of them and encouraged Remus to do so as well.   
The four screamed from the top of their lounges, smiling and laughing as they finished.

"First year come here" they heard a shout from an older student.   
"I'll guide you to your dorms" he said and started walking, making way between the students who rushed to their beds.

For the first time in a while Remus had someone to have fun with. Somehow, he had friends. He smiled and walked along with the three.


	2. The solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus being introduced to his ''secret hideout''.

The four boys walked together, following the older student when they suddenly heard a shout.

"Mr. Lupin!" a voice called out.   
He turned around. The professor who read their names at the Sorting ceremony called out to him and catched up. She was now standing in front of the four boys.

"Mr. Lupin please come with me" she said.   
"Is there a problem professor McGonagall?" James stepped up.

"Not at all" she replied. "Now if you will be so kind and follow me- oh don't worry I will show you to your dorm later" she said and walked away, signaling him to follow her.

"I will be back soon enough" Remus said to the three confused people in front of him and followed her.

They walked to the infirmary where they met a woman who introduced herself as Madam Pomfrey.

"In order for you to stay in Hogwarts without putting anyone in danger we have come up with a simple solution" Professor McGonagall said.

"Every night before a full moon you will come to the infirmary and meet with Madam Pomfrey. She will take you to a secret hideout where you will spend the night. She will then later escort you out at sunrise. It is not ideal but it is what we have" McGonagall sighed and looked at Lupin who shook his head.   
"It's great. Thank you." Remus was grateful and it showed.

"Then let's go and show you your hideout" McGonagall added with a thin smile.   
"See you on Tuesday" Madam Pomfrey reminded Remus as the two left the infirmary, to which he responded with a slow nod.

The two walked outside the castle and went across a big green field until they reached a big tree with threatening long branches.

"I believe you've heard of the whomping willow from Dumbledore's speech" she looked at the big tree.   
"We planted it here, near the entrance so that it will keep away anyone from entering. The whomping willow is a magical plant that attacks anything that comes within range of its branches."

"Then how am I supposed to get in?" Remus asked with a concerned look on his face.   
"If you press on the small knot near the base" she pointed at the knot, "It will caused the tree to become immobilized and you will be able to go in without being harmed."

"Can we go inside now? Sorry but I'm curious to what it is" Lupin looked at the professor, waiting for an answer.   
"Yes, of course" McGonagall looked around and picked up a long stick. She pressed the knot and walked toward it.

Remus was cautious with his steps as they got closer to the willow, but harried his steps when he saw the tree did nothing to fend them off.

McGonagall started crawling through   
the tunnel that was near the base of the tree, followed by Remus.   
A few minutes later they reached the end of the tunnel and stood up in the wooden shack.

"Do you need any furniture?" McGonagall asked with a concerned look while wiping the dirt off her robe.   
"No.. But thank you for going to all of these trouble for me" Remus smiled a sad smile.

"Mr. Lupin" McGonagall said after a few moments of silence. "I see you have made some friends"  
a smile crept into his lips as she said this sentence.   
"-and I'm glad that you did but do you plan on telling them of your lycanthropy?"   
"No professor" he replied, his smile disappearing. "I- I can't" he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Then I suppose you will have to come up with an excuse for your monthly disappearing"

"I will"

"And Mr. Lupin, one more thing before we go" she put a comforting hand on his shoulder that made him look up at her.

"Remember that being a werewolf doesn't mean you're wrong or bad"   
He smiled, his eyes shining at those empowered words. It was the first time he heard these kind words from someone who wasn't one of his parents.

They crawled back out and quickly walked away from whomping willow.   
"I'll show you to your dorm now" McGonagall said as they walked to the castle. "Your belongings are already in your room and it's rather late so I suggest you go to bed as soon as you can" they climbed the stairs and stopped in front of a big painting.

"hispida chickens" McGonagall told the fat lady in the painting, who moved to reveal a big room decorated with red and yellow.

McGonagall got in and showed him the right staircase to the boy's dorms.  
"I believe you can find your way from here. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask" and with those words she turned and walked away.

Remus yawned. "It is pretty late" he thought to himself and went up the staircase that led to his room.   
He opened the door slowly, trying not to wake his roommates when, to his surprise, he found his new friends sitting on their beds in their pajamas wide awake and looking at him with anticipation.

"What'd you talk about?" James asked, looking at Remus and waiting for an answer.   
"umm.. well.. " Remus stuttered.   
Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I have to think of something, now!"

"My mother is sick" he lied. "I was talking to Professor McGonagall about visiting her once a month."

"When will you go?" Peter asked with a concerned look.   
"This Tuesday."  
"School hasn't even started yet and you're going?" Peter questioned him.   
"It will just be for the night. She stays in Hogsmeade with my father" he looked down in shame. He hated lying but "what other choice do I have?" he often thought to himself.

"Don't worry, things will work out" Sirius comforted him and misread his shame for concern.   
"send her our best wishes" James said with a smile.   
"Thank you, I will" Remus tried to smile back.

"Now if you don't mind" Sirius dropped his head on the pillow.   
"I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight my friends" and with that they went to bed.

"Friends ah" he thought to himself. "It seems like I've broken part of my promise" he smiled his sad smile.

"but I will not break the important part" His expression changed as he sighed a heavey sigh.

"I must never let them find out. Because if they will know that I lied to them... If they'll find out what I am..." he buried his face in his pillow and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment your thoughts (but be nice!)  
> English is not my native language so forgive any grammar mistakes you find (and tell me about them)


	3. The Great Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four go to the lake and later have a bad encounter with a certain caretaker...

Remus woke up to see James getting ready and Peter sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes. Sirius was still sleeping.

"oh good morning Remus" James turned around and smiled at him. "Did I wake you up?"

"No" he yawned and made the other two yawn as well.

"Why must you drag me into the land of consciousness?" Sirius raised to a sit on his bed and ran his fingers through his black hair, his eyes still closed.   
"It's about time" James threw a shirt on his face. Sirius frowned and looked at Remus.

"Wait did you sleep in your robe?"  
"I guess I was just really tired" Remus laughed nervously and put his hand on the back of his head.

Sirius changed into his robe and looked at James as he cleaned his glasses. He, James and Peter were standing near the bed, ready to go.

"We're going to brush our teeth. You're coming?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Go ahead. I'll change first and meet you there" Remus told him with a smile.   
"Alright" Sirius said and closed the door behind the three.

Remus sighed in relief.   
"I dodged this one" he thought as he took off his shirt and revealed a scar that started from the middle of stomach and ended on its side.

"They would have definitely asked about this one and then what would I have told them?" he hurried to put on a clean uniform.   
He walked out of the room to meet his friends.   
___

"James remind me why we had to get up early again? It's Saturday" Sirius frowned, waving a piece of toast.   
"I wanted to look around" James shrugged in return.

"Well then we have two days off to do it" Sirius said to the other three in the dining room and biting into his toast.  
"What are the odds" James smiled.   
"So what do you want to do?" Peter looked around the table in anticipation.

"I heard a rumor about there being magical creatures in the great lake" James had a mischievous smile on his face. "What about checking this out?"   
Sirius returned him the same smile and they both looked at Remus and Peter.   
"Sounds fun" Remus answered as Peter clapped his hands.

They finished their breakfast and went outside.

"So.. How are we going to lure them out?" asked Peter as the four looked at the lake.   
"I brought some bread" Remus pulled a piece bread from his pocket. "Even if it won't attract them we could feed some birds or..." he said, looking around for birds.

"Nice thinking" James pat his back and smiled.

Remus divided the bread into four pieces and gave each of his friends.   
"I bet you I can throw it the farthest" James challenged the three boys.   
"I'll take that bet" Sirius smiled, showing his teeth.   
"I'm in too" Remus smiled.   
"Me too" Peter joined the bet.

"Alright then" James had his mischievous smile on again.   
"Whoever throws it the nearest has to get in the lake."   
Sirius and Peter agreed and looked at Remus, waiting for his agreement.   
He couldn't let them notice that he won't take his clothes off in front of them this early on. "Sure, I can just pass it as being shy but how long will it last?" Remus asked himself.   
"Agreed" he said in hesitation.

"Then I'll begin" James stood on the edge of the lake and threw his bread. It landed approximately 4 meters ahead.

"Yes!" he cheered himself and grinned at the others. "Good luck topping that!"

"Alright mate it's my turn now" Sirius threw his bread, which landed a few centimeters before James's.   
"Oh! So close but too little" James bragged as Sirius squinted his eyes at him.

"I'm next!" Peter exclaimed and threw his bread. It landed about a meter closer than the other boys'.   
"Bloody hell!" he frowned but was then taken back into the excitement. The next throw will decide who goes into the cold water after all.

Remus stepped up to the edge and threw the bread. To his surprise it landed a few centimeters behind Sirius's.

"Guess you're going into the freezing water" Sirius smiled at Peter.   
Peter laughed and took his clothes off until he had nothing but his undershirt and pants on.

"Hey Evans!" James shouted when he noticed the red headed girl walking with her friend.   
"How about you ditch this loser and join us? Peter is about to jump into the lake!"  
"it's Lily" She shouted back. "Not that you need to know anyway. Sev let's go somewhere else" and with that she turned around and was headed to the castle.

"But we're classmates!" he shouted back and then looked at Peter who was about to jump into the lake.

"Three" they started to count down.   
"Two" Peter embraced himself for the cold water.   
"One!"   
Peter jumped into the lake.

"ahhh it's so cold!" he shouted as the three laughed their arses off.   
James pulled out his hand to let Peter out.   
"Come on mate get outside-" he began to say but was cut off by a push from Sirius.   
"This is for the bragging" Sirius laughed. Tears came out of Remus's eyes as he watched James grabbing Sirius by his ankle, making him trip into the lake.

Remus was now clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.   
"Come on Remus! Join us!" James laughed and swam around, trying to heat himself.   
Remus took a step back and wiped a tear from his eye.   
"No thanks. I'd rather stay on land, where it's not freezing."

"oh come on man. It's not that cold" Sirius tried to persuade him.

"Peter is blue!"

"Well maybe it's a little chilly.." he pushed Peter toward the land.

"Let's go back to our dorms before you freeze to death" Sirius pat Peter on the back and swam out of the lake, pulling James out as well.

The three walked back into the castle, dripping water on the floor as they walked in the halls.

The four turned around when they heard a loud gasp coming from behind them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" An angry man shouted at them.

"Do you know what I had to do today that you think you can come and destroying my halls?! You four are coming to my office now!" he stomped his way to the office while the rest were forced to follow him.

"I guess he is the angry caretaker I heard about" Peter whispered to the others as they followed the man to his office.

"When did you even have time for that?" Sirius whispered back.   
"I may or may not have 'secretly listened' to other people at breakfast today" Peter confessed with an ashamed smile.   
"Smart" Sirius whispered back.

"ohhhhh someone's in TROUBLE with Filch" a ghost flew above them, laughing.   
"And it's your first day!" the ghost giggled at their poor situation.

"Go away Peeves! You chaotic trash!" the caretaker shouted at him and waved his hands in the air, as if he was trying to vanish him.

Peeves stuck his tongue out and Filch continued to stomp his way to his office.

"Hey Peeves!" Sirius had an idea.   
"Do you want to mess with Filch?"

Peeves swirled in the air.   
"You have a plan?" peeves curiosity was showing.   
"You know what we want" Sirius winked.   
And with that Peeves vanished.

A few moments have past and they finally reached Filch's office.   
Suddenly a loud smashing could be heard.   
"WHAT THE HELL" Filch shouted before they could go in.   
"Stay here!" he ordered and left them standing near door of his office.

"okay I think he's gone" Sirius checked the hallway.   
"Then we should hurry before he comes back" James him.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't we wait for him to come back?" Remus was concerned.   
"I have basically made a deal with the devil so that we could get away" Sirius said angrily.   
"You weren't at fault anyway. He shouldn't have yelled at you and made you come as well anyway" James tried to convince Remus to come with them.

"Oh fine" Remus said and they hurried back to the Common Room, checking around for Flich.

"hispida chickens" Remus told the fat lady and she let them in with a judgmental look.

The four entered the room, looked at each other and began to laugh. The stress from Filch washes over them.   
After a few minutes of unstoppable laughter and some disturbed looks from older students, James, Sirius and Peter hurried to their room to change clothes while Remus saved some chairs near the fire place for them.

"Sirius how are we going to return Peeves's favor?" Remus asked after they all sat down.   
"I'm sure we'll come up with something until the end of next week" Sirius reassured him, rubbing his hands close to the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan fact: the giant squid wasn't in Hogwarts (or probably even born) until 1976 so there goes my idea of the four (won't be the marauders until the 2nd year) feeding the giant squid :-\
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it.   
> Leave comments of what you liked/ disliked (But be nice!)


	4. First day of class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four's first day in class and Remus's last night of good rest before the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. funny story...  
> When I wrote the first 3 chapters, I went on a website to check when is the closest night with a full moon to this point of the story and it said Tuesday.  
> Thing is...  
> I researched it again and.. Sunday. It's on Sunday and I am a fool for trusting one website.  
> So since I already wrote it for Tuesday this month (September 1971) will have a full moon on Tuesday and I'll get better at researching.  
> Sorry about that ^_^

"I hate Mondays" Sirius sighed as he threw the blanket away from himself.

"Look who decided to finally wake up" James half smiled at him, rubbing his eyes.  
"Well it's not really my fault, is it?" Sirius shot an accusing look at James.  
"Hey, I didn't make you stay up late talking to me" James shrugged and smirked at the still sleepy kid in front of him.  
"whatever" Sirius yawned and fell back into pillow, turning to cover his face with it.  
"We'll be late for breakfast if you don't get up" James threw a pillow at Sirius who groaned in return.

"We can't miss our first class" Remus pointed out as he walked into the room with Peter, both fully dressed.  
"Fine" Sirius crawled off his bed, making it as dramatic as he could, and grabbed James, pulling him toward the floor as well.  
___

"I can't believe it took you twenty minutes to get ready" James Shook his head, eating his eggs.  
"What can I say? Beauty takes time" Sirius Passed his hand through his hair.  
"You're eleven"  
"You're jealous"  
"And you two are arguing like a married couple" Remus massaged his temples. 

"Are you okay?" James moved closer to Remus in concern. "You look a little pale."  
"I'm fine" he shooed away Sirius's hand from his forehead.  
"We can go to the nurse if you'd like" Peter offered, putting his fork down.  
"I promise you, there's nothing to worry about" Remus picked up his head and smiled at them. "What's our first class?" he tried to change the subject.  
"Charms I think" James slowly said, still with a worried look on his face" 

"Look I swear, I'm fine. Just tired that's all." Remus tried to relax the unconvinced faces around him.  
"If you say so.." Sirius picked up his toast and started eating.  
The conversation picked up and away from Remus as he picked at his food, not feeling hungry. 'Being a werewolf sucks' he thought and quietly sighed to himself.  
____

"You barely ate" James stated as the four walked to their first class.  
"I'm not hungry" Remus shrugged.

"Is this about your mother? You said you'll be going to visit her tomorrow, right?" Peter asked from Remus's side.  
"Yes, I guess I'm just a little nervous" Remus replied, struggling to remember his excuse.  
Sirius didn't look convinced, but didn't comment on it.  
"When will you go?" Peter continued.  
"Tuesday evening till the morning. Though I might return at noon" Remus didn't want to miss his second day, but he knew how tough some nights can be.  
"How is she?" James inquired with a sympathetic smile.  
"She.. she's sick." Remus mentally kicked himself for lying. 'It's for a good reason' he reminded himself.

It didn't make him feel better.  
_____

"My name is Filius Flitwick, and I'll be teaching you charms for the next seven years" a rather short man introduced himself to the excited first years.  
The man then proceeded to explain a spell involving a feather and the dangers of mispronunciation. 

"We could have just left it on the bird in the first place if we want it to fly" Sirius murmured as he was trying to get the feather to levitate higher.  
"YES!" a victory cry came from James as his feather slowly picked up hight.

"How are you doing this?" Peter asked a few minutes later, struggling to levitate his feather.  
"It's how you pronounce it" Remus explained as James and Sirius challenged each other to a hight competition with their feathers.

"I think I got it" Peter exclaimed as his feather rose from the table.  
"Want to join?" James asked the two, pointing up at the feathers.  
Peter nodded in excitement as Remus answered with the flick of his wrist and a levitating feather.

"Great job class! You're dismissed" Professor Flitwick said at the end of the second hour, summoning the feathers into a small bag as the students exited the classroom. 

"That was fun" Sirius said, smiling, as they walked to their next class.

"Hey Evens" James smiled at the red headed girls who exited the classroom.  
"Potter" she nodded at him and walked away along side Severus, who glared at the four. 

"God I hate him" James looked as Lily and Severus walked away. "I'm not even sure why, I just do" James crosses his arms in frustration.  
"Probably his personality" Sirius offered as Peter nodded.  
James shrugged and walked away to their next class.  
____

"How is it possible for a class about wars, taught by a ghost, be that boring?!" Sirius asked in frustration, two hours later, as the four sat at their table in the dining hall.  
"Do you think he was hired as a ghost? Is that even legal?" Peter asked, filling his plate.  
"You'll be surprised what they let into this school" Remus half whispered to himself. 

The chatter of students could be heard all around the hall as Remus, once again, picked on his food, barley eating a thing.  
It was common for him to feel this way before a full moon, 'yet another reason to hate lycanthropy' Remus sighed and put down his fork.

"What's next?" Peter asked the distracted Remus.  
"What? Oh I think Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
"I heard that there is a curse on the subject, that something always happenes to the proffesor after a year so they have to keep replacing them" James joined the conversation with a low and a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"Scary" Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Wasn't it jinxed by the man leading the war against us? The one who gathered the giants and werewolves to fight with him?" Remus freezed as he was filled with the overwhelming sense of dread at Sirius's mention of werewolves. His heart started beating faster and faster as his breath caught up in his throat. 'They'll find out. This is a mistake. Thinking I could come here was a mistake. I- I can't-' "Remus? You don't have to worry about it" James's voice cut through the paralyzing thoughts. 'What? What is he talking about?' "Hogwarts is the safest place to be. The war won't reach us" James put a gentle and reassuring hand on his back. 'The war? Oh right they were taking about the war.' "Y-Yes I know." "You should eat," James remarked, "You don't want to starve on your first day of class." "Don't be dramatic" Remus picked up his fork and took slow bites of his meal, grateful and guilty. _______

"Now where?" Sirius looked around for any clues that will lead them to their classroom.  
The boys have been walking for awhile now, trying to find the right way.  
"Defence Against The Dark Arts starts in five minutes" Peter reminded the three.  
"If we'll be late it will be their fault" Sirius groaned in frustration. "They should have made a map for us, confused first years" he made a forced innocent face at them that, for once, suited his words.

"Looking for a class?" A head popped up from the wall near him.  
Peter jumped back in surprise at the ghost slipped through the wall. 

"Nearly headless Nick, right?" Sirius stepped toward him.  
"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington" the ghost corrected him and tilted his hat at the four.

"Right. Do you mind telling us where is classroom 31? I think we got a little lost" Sirius smiled at the man in front of him.  
"Of course. Follow me."

They walked after the pearly white ghost as he led them to the second floor of the castle, while telling the four of his past.  
"-And so I agreed to help straighten the lady's crooked teeth, but unfortunately the spell backfired and she grew a tusk!" He told them.  
Peter chuckled at the story, as Remus, Sirius and James tried to hide their amused smiles.  
"Yes, I suppose it is rather amusing" he shook his head and stopped in front of their classroom. 

They thanked him and watched him fly away.  
"What a weird reason for executing someone" Peter said as they took their sits.  
"It was a different time" Remus shrugged and took out his book out as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.  
_____

The boys sat near a tree by the lake, watching the sun slowly go down. 

"We should probably head back" Peter said without getting up.  
"You should definitely go back!" the student that showed them to their dorms a few nights ago shooed them into the castle.  
"Dinner already started and after that it's lights out" the prefect said.  
"geez relax" Sirius said from under his breath, which earned him a pointed look from the boy.

"In trouble again, are we?" a clownish poltergeist teased as he flew above them.  
"Go away Peeves" the prefect frowned and turned to make sure the four still follow him.  
"Why if it isn't mr. P" Peeves mocked the prefect.  
The boy shot him an angered look but didn't respond.

Peeves continued to tease the prefect for several more minutes, calling him names and throwing little plastic balls at him.  
"I wonder where he got those" Sirius whispered to the three as the prefect broke down and started screaming at Peeves.  
James pointed to a side corridor and the four sneacked away from the distructed headboy.

"That's twice Peeves helped us out" Remus pointed out as they sat at the table.  
"I don't think he actually wants something in return" James said to the concerned Remus, filling his plate.  
He shot Remus a look until he put some food on his plate as well.

"He probably just wants troubles" Sirius shrugged, taking a bite.  
"We can work with that" James looked at Sirius as a mischievous smile decorated the two's faces.  
"Whatever you're planing," Remus took a small bite, "wait until I'm back".

'The last thing I need is for them to be outside tomorrow night' Remus thought.

"Promise"  
The two's innocent smiles didn't convince him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I added a chapter..  
> Thanks to some motivation and free time I was able to write another one and hopfully more soon!  
> It's been so long that I had to re-read the chapters and boy was I cringing.  
> I hope this one is better ;-)  
> Comment if you find any major inconsistencies with the canon since I try to get it to be as close to canon.  
> As always, Thanks for reading!


	5. Happiness isn't a constant state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first werewolfing day at Hogwarts (and the day after).
> 
> ft. a reference.
> 
> also I edited the previous chapter a little bit since I probably published it at stupid-o'clock and edited it even later which was not one of my brightest moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yay I finally have time to write!  
> brain: no write, just suffer

It was raining. 

After a night full of twisting and turning in his bed, Remus woke up to... silence? 

He took off his covers and looked around the empty room. At the side of his bed he saw a note written in a neat handwriting.

 

**You looked like you needed the rest so we let you sleep in. Don't worry we'll cover for you ;-)**

 

Remus groaned and ran a hand in his hair. He couldn't afford slacking off after Dumbledore's efforts to enroll him in Hogwarts, no matter how he felt. 

 _The teachers might understand since today is_ _a full moon_ he hoped. Plus he couldn't be that late it was only-

lunch. It was nearly lunch time. 

 

Groaning again, he began to get ready for the rest of the day. 

 

 

"Remus go back to bed" Sirius shook his head as Remus sat down at the table infrot of him and James. 

"We can sneak food to the dorms for you" Peter offered as James made approving noises, chewing his food.

 

"I'm good. You shouldn't have let me sleep in anyway" Remus sat back and crossed his arms. 

 

"Yes we should have" James replied, openly concerned. "You clearly didn't feel well and I don't know when you actually fell asleep last night, but it couldn't have been early if you didn't wake up from Sirius's morning complaints".

"You were out cold Rem" Sirius pointed his fork in his direction.

 

"Just please don't do it again" Remus quietly asked of them. 

"Fine" Sirius sighed.

"Thank you".

 

"At least take the rest of the day off?" Peter offered. "I mean we already told Madam Pomfrey and you won't go to Astronomy anyway, right? Since you're going to visit your mother tonight and all" he quickly added after the look Remus shot him.

 

"Remus" SIrius and James snapped a warning look at him as he was about to protest. 

"Alright" he finally agreed. "I should get ready anyway" Remus added, reinforcing the lie. 

That seemed to have pleased them, as they settled in their sits and resumed eating.

 

Remus filled his plate and shrugged at the surprised faces around him. Perhaps sleeping in wasn't the worst idea.

Not that he'll ever admit it to the three. 

 

  

"Mr. Lupin" a voice called behind the four as they got up. 

"Hello professor McGonagall" Sirius quickly turned around, flashing her an innocent smile. 

"Hello Mr. Sirius" McGonagall raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Mr. Lupin if you may accompany me, we have a few topics we need to discuss about tonight" she glanced between the four and settled her look on him. 

Remus nodded and followed her, waving his friends to go to class. 

 

"I heard from Mr. Potter that you didn't feel well" she said, her lips tightening to a thin line, as they were walking in the castle. 

Remus nodded once again. "It happens sometimes before a.. you know" he lowered his gaze to his shoes, watching himself walking. 

"Hm" was McGonagall's response. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?" 

She wasn't as stern as he thought, she was.. sympathetic? 

 

"Thank you, but  I feel better already" he shook his head, still looking down. 

"Mr. Lupin" she stepped into her office and turned to him as he stepped in as well. "I'm giving you a permission to not attend your classes on the days between a full moon, as long as you are using this time to rest." 

"What?" Remus looked up in surprise.

"Nethertheless, I am expecting you to complete the material studied".

"Of course. Thank you" he quietly said, eyes shining in gratitude.

 

"Take a set" McGonagall offered, gesturing at the chair infront of her as she sat down. 

Remus sat down at the chair, crossing his legs, glancing around the room. 

McGonagall looked at him, expression serious, yet somehow soft. "I know it can be hard," she sighed, "so please be honest with me. Is there anything you need for tonight?" 

Remus forced down a negative answer. He at least owes her his honesty. "Well.. umm.. after the transformation I'll need clothes and food. It takes a lot of energy out of me" he stuttered. 

"Very well. Anything else?" she nodded thoughtfully.

Remus thought for a second. "No" he finally replied.

 "You may leave then. Remember to meet Madam Pomfrey at the infirmary at six thirty".

Nodding, Remus left to his room. 

 

 

Six pm rolled around as the four sat in their dorms, eating Bertie Bott's beans. 

"-and then Filch appeared out of nowhere" Sirius told Remus as he ate his third non-horribly flavoured bean in a row. "And started _screaming_  at us about dirt or something?? So we- hey Remus are you okay?" Sirius asked Remus, who has by now spaced out. 

"I'm- what? Uh yes I'm good. Just.. slightly nervous".

 "Do you want us to go with you?" Peter offered with a reassuring smile, which was wiped fast from his face by Remus's sudden alarm. 

"No!" his eyes widened in surprise at his own sudden shout. "I mean- it's probably not a good idea. 

Peter and James exchanged worried looks while Sirius gave him an uneasy look of understanding. 

 "Alright" James finally said with a caring tone.

"I should go anyway" Remus got up and picked up a small suitcase with his clothes. "See you tomorrow" he waved them and left. 

 

"Weird" Sirius sounded intrigued. 

"What?" Peter tilted his head at him. 

"Why would Remus take his clothes with him if he's going to his house?" James explained, nodding at Sirius.

 

 

"Oh Mr. Lupin" Madam Pomfrey looked back at Remus as he walked into the infirmary. "Stay right where you are, I'll be there in a moment". 

She finished organizing the potions and walked back outside with Remus by her side. "I see you brought your clothes. That's probably better than wearing the old clothes students left in the infirmary" she mused as they were stepping outside. 

Remus glanced around, worried to be seen, but luckily no one seemed to be outside. 

A few minutes later, Madam pomfrey and Remus crawled on the damp ground into the small shack and soon stood in the gloomy room. 

 

"Hooky!" Pomfrey suddenly called, dusting off her clothes. Remus jumped back in surprise when a loud sound of an explosion filled the room.

A small, big eyed creature stood in front of them, cleaning her hand on the white apron she was wearing. "Madam called Hooky?" she asked, bowing her bald head. 

"Yes. Mr. Lupin," Pomfrey turned to him, "this is Hooky, one of Hogwarts's house elves" she introduced the small being. "Hooky, this is Remus Lupin. You're in charge of helping him during the full moon nights". 

"Hooky will do her very best" she bowed again. 

"Mr. Lupin" Pomfrey turned to him again. "If you need Hooky's assistance call her name. And please call her at the morning before you leave" she looked between the two. "Will you be alright if I leave you now?"

Remus nodded and sat down on the floor, with his knees to his chest, as she crawled away. 

 

"Oh no! Mister Lupin should not sit on the dirty floor!" Hooky suddenly called. "Would you like Hooky to bring you a chair?" 

"No thanks" Remus shook his head, smiling at her care. "I would probably just tear it to shreds during the night anyway" he muttered to himself. 

"Ruining a chair is nothing" Hooky insisted, dramatically shaking her head. 

"No, you don't have to" he shook his head again. "Can you please.. stay with me until nightfall?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course Hooky will stay" her voice suddenly soft and close as she sat next to him. "And Hooky will come in the morning and bring you food!" she assured him, fondly smiling at the boy in front of her.

"Thank you" Remus whispered and leaned his head on his knees, closing his eyes. 

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, the shining lights through the cracks dimming as the time passes. 

"You should go" Remus sighed as the light was nearly gone. "It could be dangerous for you if you stay any longer" he got up and dusted off his pants.

"Hooky is in no danger!" she exclaimed. "Hooky can evaporate in a second so Mister Lupin need not worry for Hooky" she shook her head, nearly violently.

"Still" Remus held out his hand to her, helping her get up. "I'll feel better if I know it for sure".

She nodded and bowed to him. "Good luck" and with these final words, and a bang, she disappeared.

 

Remus sighed and picked up his suitcase from the floor. He walked to the tunnel of the shack and blocked it with the suitcase. 

 _Two birds with one stone_ he thought. _Now I won't be able to escape for sure and keep the suitcase in one piece._

 

Remus returned to the middle of the room, soothing his breathing for the coming transformation.

_In for seven seconds, hold for four, release for eight._

_In for seven seconds, hold for four, release for eight._

_In for seven seconds, hold for four, release for-_

 

A scream cut through the silent night. 

 

_Pain pain pain pain_

His eyes filled with tears as blinding agony shot through his body, burning and throbbing, fur appearing on his growing muscles.

Pieces of clothes fell to the floor as another strained scream filled the bright night, the moon mocking the tortured soul beneath him.

 

Remus screamed at the moon, wounded and blaming for his taken humanity, as he lost himself to the wild animal raging within himself, clawing its way out.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, caught within the fur and Remus was no more. 

 

A howl cut the night, adoring the moon.

 

_Hunger. Food. Out. OUT._

The beast had only concepts and needs, but that Remus had already known. It was all he could remember when he woke the next morning after all.

On a good day, he woke up without the sickly red color on his body. 

On a worst day, he woke up with an unnatural taste in his mouth and blood covering his body.

 

Today was neither of these days.  

 Remus woke up, shivering and nauseated. He slowly sat up, despite the protest of his head. 

"Ho-" he drew in a breath, "Hooky" he called, voice ragged and tired. 

 

Remus closed his eyes at the booming sound, followed by a small shriek.

"Mr. Lupin!" she called, hurrying to his side. "You're bleeding!" Hooky took out a small handkerchief from her apron and carefully wiped the blood away from his chest. 

"W-what?" Remus touched his chest with the tips of his fingers. _Just another scar to the collection_ he closed his eyes at the sight of blood that decorated his finger tips.

 

"Hooky will be back in a moment" she said and disappeared, only to return with a small jar filled with a blue lotion. "This will fix it" she delicately applied the lotion on his bare chest.

The throbbing pain began to fade as the lotion absorbed into his skin.

 

"What would you like to eat?" Hooky asked after a few seconds.

"Honestly?" Remus gave her a sad smile, "Everything".

Hooky smiled in return and evaporated, reappearing a moment later with a tray filled with all types of foods, from sandwiched to chickens, accompanied by a variety of drinks.

She wrapped him in a soft blanket as he began to eat. 

 

Half an hour later, belly full and still slightly shivering, but more relaxed than he's even been on the night after a full moon, Remus enjoyed the warmth of the blanket while Hooky retrieved the suitcase, handing him his clothes.

"Right. I should get ready for the day" he sighed and got up, gesturing Hooky to turn around.

He took off his torn pants, casting them aside and put on the pair he brought.

 

 

"How will we get in the castle without being seen?" Remus asked as he was crawling through the tunnle, Hooky only slightly crouching.

"Mister Lupin shall not worry for such matters" they were now able to fully walk as they came closer to the opening. "It is early morning and sneaking back shall not be hard".

Remus nodded, following Hooky while carefully avoiding the willow's dormant branches.

 

"Hooky will need to leave now" she said as they entered the Gryffindor common room. She waved him goodbye and bowed before evaporating.

Remus walked into his room as the others began to wake up, slumped into his bed and immediately fell asleep to the bewilderment of the sleepy three.

Sirius shot James a questioning glance, who shrugged in response and covered the knockout Remus with his blanket, signaling the others to keep quiet.

 

 

"You really didn't miss anything important" Peter laid back into his chair.

It was past Lunch and the four sat near the fireplace in the common room, explaining the events of the day to Remus, who was eating a soup none of the others knew where he got it from.

"Are you sure?" he gave them a worried look. "How was the Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" 

"It was so weird" Peter shook his head at him. "The professor kept going on about throwing people off their.. groove?" he looked at James and Sirius for the correct word.

"Rhythm" they corrected him. 

 

Sirius got up and began to imitate the professor, curling an invisible moustache. 

"Now kids," he said with a bad Great Lakes accent, "if someone points up their wand at you, ready to cast an unforgivable curse at you, this is what you do"

James got up and joined him. "You take out your howler and throw it at their face" he threw an imaginary envelope at James, who raised his wand at him, imitating the situation Sirius had described.

"The howler is now screaming about how they shamed their family and disappointed alllll who love them. Now you've thrown them off their rhythm" James dropped his wand and covered his face, faking dramatic crying at Peter and Remus's giggles.

James flopped back in his chair, followed by Sirius who decided to sit on him. "Yeah you didn't miss much" James sighed and pushed Sirius off of him.

"Rude" Sirius got up from the floor and sat back in his chair, pouting at James. "You really don't have to worry about it" he returned to the conversation, making a dismissive hand gesture at Remus. 

"Good" Remus nodded and took another sip of his soup. 

 

"Ah Remus" Peter suddenly turned to him like he finally remembered what he wanted to say.

"What?" Remus gave him a curius look.

"Last night in Astronomy we heard like a far away shrieking?" he turned his head to James and Sirius for conformation. They nodded, not noticing Remus stiffening up.

A shiver ran through him and he took another sip, trying to calm his fast beating heart. "GHOSTS" Remus finally blurted out.

"What?" 

"Ghosts" he said, calmer this time. "It was ghosts. I could hear it from Hogsmeade".

"Where did it come from?" James eagerly asked at the same time as Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and asked "why would it be ghosts?".

_Oh I probably shouldn't have said that._

Remus shrugged. "I asked about it and they said that the shrieking noise came from ghosts. Apparently they do it every month or so" he answered Sirius, ignoring James's question.

Nodding, Sirius leaned back into his chair, still doubting the origin of the noise, but not questioning Remus farther. Remus counted that as a win. 

 _I'm getting better at lying_ Remus bitterly noted to himself. 

Peter seemed oblivious to Sirius's doubt as he nodded, content at the answer. _At least Peter believes it_ Remus sighed and looked nervously at James who seemed to have picked up on Sirius's doubt.

 

He put aside his soup and closed his eyes, exhaustion and stress present in his expression.

A few seconds later, Remus opened his green eyes to the smiling faces of his friends who moved closer to rest with him, pressing their armchairs together, offering their silent support.

 

The previous night was difficult to say the least, but now, sitting in the warmth of the fireplace surrounded by his friends, Remus closed his eyes and drifted off, smiling peacfully.

 _Yeah, this could work._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally learned about rich text?? (yes I'm a dumbass)
> 
> If you have some chapter prompts you want me to use for this fic comment them or write me on my tumblr (blue-fluffy-dragon)  
> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> I also need your opinion on something:  
> Should I edit the other chapters to be in rich text?  
> Thanks in advance ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment what you like/ dislike (but be nice!)  
> Keep in mind that English is not my first language so don't be upset if you find any grammar mistakes.


End file.
